Photo Negative Mickey
Photo-Negative Mickey Mouse is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island''. He is based on a creepypasta titled Abandoned by Disney, written by Christopher Howard Wolf. In the story, a man searches an abandoned Disney attraction called Mowgli's Palace, only to find a Photo-Negative Mickey costume, and a Donald Duck head with a skull in it. When he turns to leave, he turns back around and sees the Mickey standing behind him. It asks: "Hey... wanna see my head come off?" The Photo-Negative Mickey costume then proceeds to pull its head off, causing thick, chunky yellow blood to spray everywhere. The man, however, escapes from the suit and leaves.'' Description Edit Appearance Edit As its name implies, the costume is actually a Mickey Mouse character costume with photo negative coloring. It is unknown why it was colored as such. It contains all of the classic Mickey Mouse features, such as circular ears, a small pointed tail, a pointed nose, a large grin, buttoned pants, shoes, and gloves. If reversed, it shows Mickey Mouse's original colors. It has been shown to leak a thick, chunky, yellow fluid. The Face has also been shown to leak this fluid in one of the teasers. In the first trailer, while jumpscaring the viewer, Photo-Negative Mickey's face changed into a very unnerving look with large, empty eye-sockets (much like The Face's) and a ghastly wide smile. It was confirmed that this was the Shade version of Photo-Negative Mickey. Behavior ''Photo Negative Mickey ''is a suit that was brought to life by God. But he can't see but he dose have very good hearing. OriginalEdit Photo-Negative Mickey activates on Night 1. He starts at Character Prep 1 along with Disembodied. He is initially seen lying down. However, when he is about to start moving, he will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. He appears in some of the cameras, cameras not on his path being: Storage Area and Broadcasting Room As it moves through the building, it can be heard saying things as: Hey Wanna See My Head Come Off? Hey (Louder) (Evil Laugh) Advice from Greg explains that Photo-Negative Mickey is blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. However, Lisa explains that he CAN see, albeit poorly. If Photo-Negative Mickey appears in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, the loud noise luring Photo-Negative Mickey into another room. Delaying or neglecting to do so will cause him to kill the player. Photo-Negative Mickey can also enter the Office from the left and right side of the Office once he has entered, which he appears from the left if he enters from the Lounge and appears at the right if he came from the Meat Freezer. Remastered 1.0Edit Photo-Negative Mickey activates on Night 1. He starts at Character Prep 1 along with Disembodied. He is initially seen lying down. However, when he is about to start moving, he will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. He appears in some of the cameras, cameras not on his path being: Storage Area, Broadcasting Room, Character Prep 2, and Janitor's Closet. If Photo-Negative Mickey appears in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, the loud noise luring Photo-Negative Mickey into another room. Delaying or neglecting to do so will cause him to kill the player. The player also has the option to hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 chance of surviving, or the player can turn off the power to make him leave. Photo-Negative Mickey can also enter the Office from the left and right side of the Office once he has entered, which he appears from the left if he enters from the Lounge and appears at the right if he came from the Meat Freezer. If the power is off and Photo-Negative Mickey enters the office, all the player has to do is hide under the desk. Remastered 2.0Edit Photo-Negative Mickey activates on Night 1. He starts at Character Prep 1 along with Disembodied. He is initially seen lying down. However, when he is about to start moving, he will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. He appears in some of the cameras, cameras not on his path being: Storage Area, Broadcasting Room, Character Prep 2, Bathroom and Janitor's Closet. If Photo-Negative Mickey appears in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, the loud noise luring Photo-Negative Mickey into another room. Delaying or neglecting to do so will cause him to kill the player. The player also has the option to hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 chance of surviving, or the player can turn off the power to make him leave. Photo-Negative Mickey can also enter the Office from the left and right side of the Office once he has entered, which he appears from the left if he enters from the Lounge and appears at the right if he came from the Meat Freezer. If the power is off and Photo-Negative Mickey enters the office, all the player has to do is hide under the desk. Trivia Edit * Photo-Negative Mickey is voiced by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, the creator of the game. * As shown in one of the game's teaser images, Photo-Negative Mickey originally wore clothing which highly resembled that of the official Walt Disney World mascot costume. This was changed in the final version possibly due to copyright and modeling issues. * Suits